


Killjoys Approximate Timeline of Events

by mossologist



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Data - Freeform, Gen, Meta, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossologist/pseuds/mossologist
Summary: This is my version of the timeline of events in the show 'Killjoys'. I have done my best to decipher it from the ages, times and dates mentioned in the show, but if anyone has any other ideas/info, or thinks I've got something wrong, please feel free to drop me a line!





	Killjoys Approximate Timeline of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Where a number of years have been mentioned e.g. "it was two years ago", or from "2017 to 2018" etc, it is logical to assume from linguistic, cultural and socio-economic trends that "two years" could mean between 18 months and 35 months, so I have erred on the side of caution/averages, except where it makes more sense to go for the maximum/minimum.
> 
> This data assumes that J system timekeeping is based upon standard Earth/Terran timekeeping, even if the populous is not aware of it. The only mention of specific chronology is in ep 4.06 when Dutch says they are meeting Hunter at 06:00 hours, indicating Utopia operates around the clock and that actual numbers don't mean much to people. For instance, on Leith, the sun could be at its apogee (noon) when the clock reads 20:00 hours. This is typical of science fiction where colonisation of other planets is the norm. One must assume that each planetoid also has its own timekeeping practices in conjunction with interstellar standards. For example, Leith might have a 10 hour cycle. However this is wisely never touched on by the creators of the show. One example of the realistic movement of the planetoids in the show is in ep 2.03 when there is a strange twilight on Westerley and Team Awesome Force must wait for the shadow of another moon to stop casting a shadow so they can have daylight back.

Timeline.

  * **629** San Romwell is born (ep 2.06 says he is 432).
  * **659** San Romwell captured and tortured by Hullen. He is saved by nanites, giving him virtual immortality.
  * **790** Aneela Kin Rit born. (She is turned Hullen before brain maturity, so she is a maximum of 21 years old in 811).
  * **811** Khlyen Kin Rit discovers the green plasma on Arkyn. 12 monks attempt to stop the spread of evil and are slaughtered by Aneela. Beginning of the Scar-back religion.
  * **812** Khlyen creates the prion and hides it along with his wife Yalena Kin Rit. (250 years before ep 4.07) Land Kin Rit is scrubbed from Qreshi records and the Ten become the Nine.
  * **937** approx time Lucien Kitaan is born.
  * **972** Sabine (AKA Jenny Avery) is born.
  * **1004** Bellus Haardy is born (she is 56 at the start of the series according to the script). Alfred Olyevitch Turin is born (he is 56 at the start of the series according to the script).
  * **1023** Prima Dezz is born (ep 2.02 the ‘Wall’ shows his age as 38).
  * **1028** D’avin Jaqobis is born. Marris Jaqobis elected Sherriff of Kipsy County (he serves for 35 years according to ep 4.08).
  * **1030** Ilenore ‘Pawter’ Simms is born (based on apparent age and professional experience at start of series). Bellus Haardy Joins the RAC (she says she has been in the business for 30 years).
  * **1032** John Andras Jaqobis is born.
  * **1043** D’avin is forced to spend all summer in a remote lakeside cave to ‘toughen him up’ (ep 2.05). That winter, D'avin saves Randy from drowning when he falls through the ice (ep1.08). Aneela Kin Rit brings Yalena Yardeen out of the GreenSpace and leaves her with Khlyen in the harem on Keffree (based upon Yala’s apparent age of ~8years at ‘birth’ as shown in ep 3.07).
  * **1044** D’avin enlists in the army aged 16 to avoid jail time for beating his father to save John (ep 4.08).
  * **1047** John loses his virginity to a girl called Jenny Peck aged 15 (ep 3.05 attack the Rack). D’avin is still in contact with John.
  * **1051** the last time John sees his brother D’avin alive (ep 1.01 John hasn’t seen him for 9 years).
  * **1052** the last communication between John and D’avin (ep 1.01 John hasn’t spoken to him for 8 years).
  * **1054** John leaves Telen, attempts to steal Lucy, runs away with Dutch, their ages are ~22 (six years mentioned in s1 since Yala ran from Khlyen).
  * **1055** Dutch and John deliver ‘beet-wine’ to the Quad, decide to stay.
  * **1056** Clara is captured by the Connaver gang and turned into a hack-mod (ep 3.02 her memory is reset to this date).
  * **1057** John and D’avin’s mother dies of Quinsy.
  * **1059** D’avin is discharged from military service and goes on the run, hunting Jaeger. Spends 6 months on a slaver ship before arriving in the Quad.
  * **1060** Series begins (based on two harvests occurring between s1 and s3. Plant life cycles means a minimum of 18 months) Dutch and John age ~28, D’avin ‘thirty-something’ (according to script) abductive analysis of the timeline shows he is 32.
  * **1061** events of s2. Ilenore ‘Pawter’ Simms is killed aged 31.
  * **1062** events of s3 and s4 (John tells Clara/Ollie that she’s missing six years since 1056). Jaq Kin Rit is born. (Beginning of s4 says Dutch and John came to the Quad seven-ish years ago, they had been together six-ish months, which confirms date.)




End file.
